<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ménage à trois by XyreiFlame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859037">Ménage à trois</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XyreiFlame/pseuds/XyreiFlame'>XyreiFlame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Band Fic, M/M, Post-Divorce, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XyreiFlame/pseuds/XyreiFlame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, you’ve been on a date with each of us now.” Jaehyun said, taking a hold of Taeil’s hand and bringing it to his lips. Taeyong placed his hands on the Taeil’s hips, his own lips caressing his neck as he pulled the elder from behind. “Who are you going to choose? Me or--“</p><p>“Me?” Taeyong murmured lightly nipping at the sensitive skin below Taeil’s ear.</p><p>Taeil felt himself shiver as Jaehyun’s mouth assaulted the other side of his neck. He was losing control. He couldn’t think straight around them period. But when they both touched him like this it was completely possible. How was he supposed to choose anyway?</p><p>“Or you can have us both.” They said in unison.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil/Jung Yoonoh/Jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lights were dim, bodies grinding into each other to the rhythm of the new EDM single, but Moon Taeil grinned almost unnoticed anyway. He was standing there in Neo's hottest night club, surrounded by the elite of Korea, and he felt happy. Taeil had never seen such a thing. It was breathtaking on the way, and he was part from it for once, even though he was just a waiter. Taeil held the pad to his chest, taking it all in, remembering when his mother had sat him down last night and asked him if he would be interested in giving her hand. Yes fell out of his mouth even before Taeil even thought about it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After all, he needed the money, and having moved out six months earlier, Taeil was discovering what financial hardship was for the first time. He was down to the nitty bitty in his savings account and his rent was past due whereas this wouldn’t pay in full what Taeil owed to his landlord it would help a lot. Taeil just didn't know what he was doing though. He had worked at an accounting firm as a personal assistant, so the art of bartending was a challenge for him, it was the reason his mother had set him up with taking orders, nothing more nothing less.</p><p> </p><p>His head shot up as someone placed their hand on his shoulder from behind and leaned against him. “I-llie, it’s not the time for daydreaming.” Taeil relaxed. It was only his mother. “We are extremely busy tonight. Joy could use your help behind the bar.” She all shouted to be heard over the music.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to his mother, Taeil nodded with a smile and headed towards the bar. As he approached it, a skinny brunette with smoky eye makeup that he assumed would be Joy glared at him. “Of course. I get stuck with the ugly bitch. He better not slow me down..” Joy muttered under her breath.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taeil let the remark roll over his shoulders and started walking past her, heading for the two men who were seated at the end of the bar. He heard things like that all his life and Taeil tried not to let it get to him, all his life he had always been hideous, but as far as Taeil was concerned, he had a lovely personality that made him a beautiful person. It wasn’t as if everyone was going to like him anyway and he wasn’t going to base his life trying to please everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Stopping in front of the two men, Taeil smiled, taking in the sight of them. Even sitting down he could tell they were both taller than him. If they were to stand, the one with pink hair would tower his five foot seven inch frame for days while the man with the color of red and blue may only be one or two inch taller than him. Taeil couldn’t help but to admire their exquisite appearance, sculpted to perfection with their hair combed neatly into place, as his eyes trailed on them. They have to be models, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“We like what we see, too.”</p><p> </p><p>What was that supposed to mean?</p><p> </p><p>The deep voice took Taeil by surprise and he inhaled deeply as his face blushed at being caught looking the over yet he couldn’t keep his eyes off them. His eyes fell at the man who had just spoke, noting how lovely the pink color of his hair was the same as his lips which curled into knowing smirks as his friend beside him chuckled softly. Taeil’s gaze averted to him as his blush deepened, the stranger’s deep brown eyes met his chocolate ones and smiled brightly before lifting his hand to lightly run his fingers through his pink locks. Taeil’s mouth fell open as he struggled to breath properly. He was supposed to do something but he wasn’t entirely sure what, the only thing Taeil could concentrate in that moment was his breathing. Nothing would be embarrassing than passing out from lack of air.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me?! Are you too dumb to not know how to take an order?!” Joy growled, coming up behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently Taeil was wrong, there was something more humiliating. He blushed and quickly turned to face the angry woman to apologize.  “Don’t. There is a spill down there. Let’s see if you can handle that.” Joy spat, pointing off the opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes down cast, Taeil nodded before heading away. This was the second time he messed up tonight; his mother wouldn’t be pleased.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Jaehyun yelled out, his displeasure evident on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Joy turned to him with a smile and leaned against the counter. “I’m sorry, I can help you on whatever you need. I’m also a bit more appealing on the eyes.” She said with a giggle, obviously tickled by her ridiculous own joke.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong snorted, turning his head to look at Jaehyun. The pink hair god met his gaze and rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“More like a downgrade.” Jaehyun finally said, his eyes turning to Joy. “We don’t like girls.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Joy gasped, obviously shocked and mortified.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong snickered at her stupidity, shooing her away silently.</p><p> </p><p>“Please be a good girl and send the pretty man back.”</p><p> </p><p>Joy walked away, stomping her feet on the ground as she stalked off towards Taeil. She stood behind him for a moment, glaring daggers at the back of his head watching as Taeil finished cleaning the alcohol Joy incidentally spilled when she saw him gawking at the two handsome men at the end of the bar. At first glance, they looked familiar but Joy couldn’t quite pin where she had seen them before.</p><p> </p><p>“Move over.” Joy snapped, pushing the man aside. “You couldn’t even wipe it down properly without breaking your back.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeil almost fall down but quickly maintain his balance, shooting Joy a glare of his own. He didn’t know where this woman’s attitude was coming from, but he was getting sick and tired of being a pushover. Sure, it was uncalled for to gawk at the customers, Taeil really felt guilty about it, but Joy didn’t have the right to talk to him like that.</p><p> </p><p>“They want <em>you </em>back there.” She muttered, throwing the wet rag forcibly into the sink.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you that stupid? Just go!” Joy pointed back to the end of the bar where the men were sitting.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil grabbed his paper and pen and scurried off.</p><p> </p><p>Joy watched him with disgust as he approached the two men, a smile quickly forming on their faces as Taeil approached them. With one last look, Joy turned away and headed to the office.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry about before.” Taeil spoke softly as he once again stood before the two men. His gaze dropped to what his holding and took a deep breathe. “What can I get for you two?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing to be sorry about.” Taeil looked up into the eyes of the mixed hair man as he spoke, smiling shyly. “But you can help us. How about starting with your name?”</p><p> </p><p>Taeil’s lips parted slightly as a blush crept to his cheeks. “Taeil. Moon Taeil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Taeil.” He let the name roll off his tongue and thought for a moment. It wouldn’t definitely sound better rolling off his tongue in agony of an orgasm with him writhing beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Taeyong, this is my friend Jaehyun.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun nodded with a smile, scanning Taeil's manly form with his pupils. This guy was the definition of beautiful and, unfortunately, he didn't know it. He would love to be the one to show Taeil, to teach him that he was worth more than the carpet he was behaving like; to let people walk all over him and call him whatever they pleased.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet both of you.” Taeil said politely, glancing back down at the paper in his hand. “What can I get for the two of you tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you on the menu?” Jaehyun asked, folding his fingers together and resting his chin on top of them.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil blushed even deeper, he was sucking a lot of air not to pass out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid he’s not.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeil tensed at the sound of his mother’s disapproving tone and turned to face her, glancing down at her under his lashes like a scolded child.</p><p> </p><p>“Meet me in my office, Taeil. I’ll be there in ten.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeil nodded and stalked off, placing the pen and paper on the table. Looking up as he passed Joy, he noted the small smirk the tall girl wore and merely shook his head. He didn’t know what he did to the woman, but at this point it didn’t really matter.</p><p> </p><p>His mother was angry.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun and Taeyong looked up at the woman that sent Taeil away. Either of them able to understand what had just happened.</p><p> </p><p>“I apologized for my son’s behaviour. Next drink is on the house. Joy will be helping you from now on.” The older woman said.</p><p> </p><p>The two men both glanced at the opposite side of the bar, they didn’t what had just happened. There was no doubt that the awful woman was involved.</p><p> </p><p>“No thanks, Ma’am.” Jaehyun scooted the bar stool back and stood,</p><p> </p><p>“We were good with Taeil.” Taeyong said, following the other.</p><p> </p><p>The older woman just shook her head and turned to her office, where she knew her son was waiting anxiously, but she was not sure how to cope with this situation. Selling himself by having sex with clients for money? That was totally uncalled for. Ever after getting fired, she knew things were tight for her son, but this was not the way to solve the issue. She couldn't help but wonder at this point if that was why he was fired from the company, sighing that she pushed the office door and stepped inside.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil looked up from the floor as his mother shut the door behind her, folding his hands in his lap. For the first time in his life he couldn’t read the expression on her face and that scared him. “Mom.” Taeil said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Taeil. I don’t want to talk about this right now. I mean. How? Why? Just go home.”</p><p> </p><p>“But-“</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you just aren’t made for this job.” His mother’s words trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t belong. I get it.” Taeil said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, Taeil got to his feet. “It’s okay. I’ll just head home.” He murmured softly, moving to walk passed her to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Moon Taeil! That isn’t what I said!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You didn’t have to.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I know. Goodnight, Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>His mother watched her son walked out of his office. “I’ll call you later.”</p><p> </p><p> Taeil went out to the front of the club after taking his hat, squeezing past couples making out on the dance floor. A few people poured their drinks on him as he pushed his way in, swearing. Taeil disregarded them. Their words no longer mattered. Nothing was done at this stage. His salary will be shit without finishing the night out. Taeil didn't have enough money to cover all of his bills and his mother was angry with him and he didn't even know what made it worse. One thing Taeil did know was she was disappointed. She always had and will always be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pushing the door open, Taeil pulled his coat tighter to his body, already feeling the cold December air. As the wind blew, his cheeks burned and he had to wipe his face, making himself conscious that he was crying. More tears fell from his eyes and his lips escaped with a gentle sob. Why couldn't he be as intelligent and attractive as Joy was? Taeil and his parents didn't understand where the small, skinny and ugly gene came from.</p><p> </p><p>“Love, don’t cry.”</p><p> </p><p>At the sound of Jaehyun's voice, Taeil jumped. He was not even aware that he had been followed. Quickly turning to face him, he found that Taeyong stood close by, his beautiful lips tugging with a frown. What did they do here? Taeil had nothing they could possibly want.</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t mean to get you in trouble.” Taeyong spoke softly.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil smiled and shook his head. “You didn’t do anything. It was my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun snorted. “I’m not even sure you did anything wrong. Nonetheless we feel responsible on what happened.” He said bitterly as he continued to replay the events in his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything we can do to make it up to you, Hyung?” Taeyong asked, taking a step closer to Taeil.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. Are we older than you? We just assumed that maybe you’re just few months older than us.” Jaehyun stated.</p><p> </p><p>“I was born on 1994.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was born on 1995 and Jaehyun is 2 years younger than me. So can we call you hyung then?” Taeyong asked, not sure on what to call him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t answer our question, Hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be silly. Both of you didn’t do anything.” Taeil pulled his jacket closer as the wind blew sharply.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong watched as Taeil pulled his jacket tighter and wanted nothing more than to warm him up and bring him closer, his naked body ramming into his own. He had never been drawn to an older man, so he tended to dominate younger ones. Without a doubt, Taeil was waking up the sleeping pervert inside. He turned his head and looked at Jaehyun, who returned his glance quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Atleast let us bring you to your home.” Jaehyun offered, causing Taeil’s brows to knit together in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Taeyong stared at Taeil, slipping his hands into his jeans pocket to warm them up in the harsh winter air. He was well aware that for Taeil this was strange, that he was having a tough time believing their good intentions. Hell, he didn't blame him for the amount of craziness in the world, even if Taeyong had only witnesses for the last fifteen minutes, he didn't talk volumes of how Taeil was handled in his daily life, he wasn’t sure what would. "Hyung, it is late."</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re older than us but you’re not that hard to kidnapped or something.” Jaehyun added, a genuine smile forming upon his perfect features. It wasn’t their intention to frighten the older, they just wanted to do the right thing. If by chance they got to know Taeil in the long run, well, that would be a bonus.</p><p> </p><p>They stood in silence, staring at each other. Taeil finally let out a soft sigh. “You know, I lived here longer than the two of you. I can defend myself and my place isn’t too far either. Thanks for the offer.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong sighed, turning his head toward Jaehyun, who shook his head. They were unable to convince Taeil to allow them to bring him home. Again, he told himself that they were strangers, and their purpose was questionable.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, there they are.” A voice yelled out followed by a series of flashing lights.</p><p> </p><p>As he saw Taeyong tense beside him, Jaehyun swore under his breath. Before closing the gap between them and Taeil, he took a hold of his hyung's arm to reach out. "Unfortunately, we have taken a vote, Taeil hyung, and your decision has been denied." He whispered roughly as he turned Taeil around and led him forward on the small of his back with his hand.  “Which way to yours, hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>At the sudden movement, Taeil felt a moment of fear. What was going on exactly? As he was basically forced forward, his footsteps fell heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“Taeyong, Jaehyun, who is the man?” A difference voice yelled out. “Is he a new romantic quest?”</p><p>
  <em>WHAT?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taeil looked over his shoulder to see who was behind them, only to be overwhelmed with more flashes. As he started to stumble on his feet, Jaehyun steadied him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, hyung, don’t look back. Just keep walking and ignore them as best as you can.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeil glared at Jaehyun. Who was he to tell him what he was supposed to do, particularly because he had no idea what was going on. Who were these individuals? Better yet what did they want with these two men?</p><p> </p><p>“Is he a groupie?” More flashing lights from various cameras lit up the dark sky.</p><p> </p><p>“Taeyong, is he the reason your marriage with Kim Doyoung fell apart?”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong pulled away from Jaehyun's grip and turned, asking the intrusive questions towards the party. “Fuck you!” Taeyong cried, stumbling as flashes from all around him exploded, blinding him. “You don't know anything about my life!”</p><p> </p><p>Taeil gasped at his words but kept moving forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, don’t mind them. Keep moving.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun’s hand left the small of his back. “Taeyong hyung. They aren’t worth it.” Taeil heard the younger speak softly.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong turned to his companion, anger in his eyes. “No! They don’t know a damn thing!"</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun caught his shoulder. "I do know. But this is not the time or place.” He pulled his friend forward gently. They stood quietly, ignoring the never-ending questions and the camera lights blinking. Turning, they were flicked off by Taeyong and let Jaehyun lead him back towards Taeil.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil was hailing a taxi on the street corner by the time the two caught up. Jaehyun's hand came back to the small of his back, causing him to tense a bit. "Who are they?” Taeil asked, and his words were a little sharper than he had expected.</p><p> </p><p>“Paparazzi, hyung.” Jaehyun responded simply as if it was no big deal. He pulled the door to the cab open as it stopped it in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Taeil asked, sliding into the back of the cab.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong slid in after him and pulled his seatbelt on. “They have nothing better to do.” He muttered coldly.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil glared at Taeyong. “That’s now what I mean. Why are the following you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun slid in slamming the door behind him. “Because they’re bored.” He repeated. “Put your safety belt on and tell the man where to.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeil's glare changed from Taeyong to Jaehyun, but he agreed to pull on his seatbelt whilst giving his address to the driver. “Can you give me an honest answer? Who are both of you?” Taeil asked, crossing his arm over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Jung Yoonoh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lee Taeyong.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what does that mean to them?”</p><p> </p><p>“The fact that you don’t know who we are turns me on.” Jaehyun spoke with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning forward in his seat, Taeil tapped the seat of the driver. “Sir, please stop. These two rude younger boys would like to get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kids? Taeil hyung, you’re just one year older than me.” Taeyong sat forward, not wanting to get out of the cab to be harassed by the paparazzi, he was positive they were still following them. His failed marriage was still a sore spot on his heart and Taeyong wasn’t ready yet to talk about it. “He’s kidding.” Taeyong said, catching the driver’s annoyed face throughout the rear mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re members of NCT.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong chuckled as Taeil’s eyebrows furrowed. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the name or the fact that he didn’t know the famous Kpop group that came from one of the Big 3 entertainments in South Korea. Taeil didn’t look the type to become a fanboy of any cutesy or noisy groups.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil softly blushed and turned away. His feelings were confused. These guys were popular, and they showed an interest in him for some reason, <em>but why</em>? Taeil sat back in his seat, pressing his lips together. Looking out the window, he saw that they were outside his flat, so it wasn't long for Taeil to find out what he needed to do. If the paparazzi were still trailing them, he would welcomed them inside and if not- he would be sending them home.</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts shifted back to their intention with him. Taeil had no idea who they were. What if they were perverts? If their group name gave any indication of what they were like Taeil would say they were into some weird kinks and dangerous shits.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil’s mind ran, filling him with confusion. In the end, he kept coming back to the question<em>: will he really encourage them to fend for theirselves? Could Taeil live with that?</em> The two gorgeous men were obviously popular, so they had to have money. They should look after themselves. Still, Taeil, the oldest of the three, he cannot sleep at night, knowing that the younger two were running away from the predators.</p><p> </p><p>A soft chuckled pulled Taeil from his thoughts, turning his head to look at the source of the sound.</p><p> </p><p>“Taeil hyung, we’ve stopped. Is this your home?” Taeyong spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Looking out the window, Taeil sat up straight. “Oh. No- I mean Yes.” He said softly. Taeil hadn’t even noticed they had stopped. He quickly open his wallet to pay for the cab.</p><p> </p><p>“Already paid for it, hyung. Let’s hurry before the paparazzi catch up on us.” Jaehyun said, reaching over the two of them to open the door.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding in that moment, as Taeil released his seatbelt, which if he didn’t atleast look over them for a bit he would really feel guilty. “Come on then. Let’s get it in the house.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun and Taeyong looked up at Taeil with a sincere smile on their faces and quickly followed him out of the car, thanking the driver for their gratitude. They made their way into the apartment quietly, following side by side as Taeil led them up to the fifth floor, creaking stairs under their feet. As they neared his residence, Taeil took a deep breath and began checking his pocket for the keys. Still rummaging, he stopped in front of his door, out of habit.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, what’s this?” Taeyong asked.</p><p> </p><p>As Taeyong took a piece of paper from his front door, Taeil looked up, keys in hand. His face burned with humiliation, and the item was snatched and put into his pocket. There was no need for him to read the notice, since Taeil knew what was written on it with his rent too far behind him. "Nothing," Taeil said quickly, pushing the door open. "Come inside."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Taeil switched on the lights as he walked in and placed his keys and hat on the table at the front door before taking off his shoes. As fatigue settled in a soft sigh passed through his mouth, and the night's occurrence replayed in his mind. <em>What was he going to do now?</em></p><p> </p><p>From outside the door, Jaehyun and Taeyong watched the older one before giving each other a knowing glance. They both knew what the paper was on the door, but they both also knew that asking questions about it was not their place. Not tonight at least. First, they would have to get to know Taeil before he found himself on the streets.</p><p> </p><p>Not noticing the two behind him, Taeil turned to see Taeyong and Jaehyun still standing outside. “Are you not coming in?”</p><p> </p><p>"O-of course." The first to walk inside was Jaehyun, removing his shoes and placing them next to Taeil's. “What about some coffee, Hyung? Warm us up a little.”</p><p> </p><p>As Taeyong closed and locked the door before removing his own shoes, Taeil nodded, shrugging off his coat. As Jaehyun walked past him in what he thought was in search of a kitchen, his head turned. "Straight ahead," shouted Taeil, trailing behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong stood in the doorway quietly, taking the moment to clear his mind. On the outside, he knew he seemed to be cool, but the fact was that Taeyong was still riled up about the experience they had before. He started exploring in an attempt to drive the thoughts away, taking in the sight of Taeil's apartment. Aside from the sofa in the living room, it was not large and mostly bare, and as Taeyong went on, he found the bedroom was the same. Sitting in the middle of the bedroom, just a full sized bed.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting on the edge of the bed, Taeyong scolded himself, he was well off in a steady career, but he still let him be torn apart by something from the past. He could have whoever he wanted and whatever he wanted, but his former husband's always ripped him apart. Then there was Taeil, who seemed to be suffering from financial difficulties, working in a club where his colleagues treated him like crap, but always smiled despite it. Taeil has every right for the world to be upset. Taeyong didn't have a reason.</p><p> </p><p>“Taeyong hyung! Get out of there.” Jaehyun bellowed. “Are you mad? You don’t just go walking into other people’s rooms, especially without asking.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong couldn’t help the smile to formed in his lips, momentarily letting his inner turmoil go. “You know. I love it when you talk dirty to me.” He said jumping off the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun rolled his eyes before turning on his heel. “Come on, hyung. Coffee is on”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong trailed Jaehyun back down the hall into the small kitchen with a grin on his face. He found a small working table in the corner of the room with a few fold-out chairs positioned strategically around it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not much.” Taeil said softly, climbing on to his counter op to gather mugs out of his cabinet. “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong made his way to Taeil’s side, taking the mugs from his place and placing them on the counter top. “It’s perfect, hyung.” He said honestly before wrapping his arms around Taeil’s waist from behind and lifting him off the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil gasped in surprise. “Young man! Put me down right now!”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong grinned, gently dropping the smaller one on the ground, receiving Jaehyun's look as he lifted the boiling kettle out of the stove.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do that again! You might hurt yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Snorting, Taeyong reached around Taeil and grabbed the mugs. “Are you calling me weak, Hyung?” He asked him as he made his way over to Jaehyun and set the mugs down.</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not. I might look sk-skinny but I’m way heavier than girls.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun's head shot up and turned to Taeil as Taeyong narrowed his eyes. “You’re not. You just do not look like that masculine. You’re handsome, Taeil hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeil's face blushed, and he pulled his lower lip between his teeth. Masculine was something he never was neither being handsome and attractive, and it didn't seem to matter how hard he exercised or how he learned to become a "butterfly," his body didn't seem to develop muscles. Taeil had only stopped caring about himself after a while and embraced himself for what he really is.</p><p> </p><p>“Just the way we like our men.” Taeyong added, carrying the mugs to the table as Jaehyun finished preparing coffee. “So, don’t try to bring yourself down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to Taeyong or he might get upset and he is about as easy to deal with as a five year old kid throwing tantrum. “ Jaehyun said softly, as he grabbed the last mug. His free hand found Taeil’s lower back and lead him over to the small table as Taeyong chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil sat in the chair that Jaehyun pulled out for him, instinctively seeking the warmth of his cup with his hands. Even though they were indoors, the chill of the night in his little dwelling was still noticeable, having no heater in his apartment a direct cause. It broke last winter, and Taeil could not afford to repair it. It really didn't matter at this point. He just had to find a new job and a place to stay for a couple of days or he would be out on the streets.</p><p>"Oh, this is terrible." The outrage in the words of Jaehyun pulled Taeil from his thoughts, raising his head to look questioningly at him. "You actually call this coffee? And you appreciate it?"</p><p> </p><p>Taeil smiled, raising his mug to his lips and as if making a statement, he took a drink.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you any milk and sugar, hyung?"</p><p> </p><p>Taeil's head shook. "Sorry," he said softly. "Haven't had time to go to the store." Or rather, he couldn't afford it. Taeil had meals all week at his family's home. He was shocked that Jaehyun had even discovered 3 in 1 sachet.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun lifted his nose in displeasure this time causing both Taeyong and Taeil to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that bad, Jae," Taeyong commented, holding his mug and blowing into the hot black liquid.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?" He muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." Taeil laughed. "That my taste in coffee doesn't fit your gold standards."</p><p> </p><p>"Taeil hyung, it has nothing to do with me thinking that way. You just weren’t shown properly, but that's okay. I'm here now I'll help you."</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong rolled his eyes, once again laughing with Taeil. "Jae, you're stupid."</p><p> </p><p>They kept talking and laughing until their coffee grew cold and Taeil was no longer able to hide his fatigue, he had been taken over by yawn. Jaehyun, taking his phone out, checked the time. "Perhaps we should get going, Taeil hyung. It's quarter to three."</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong nodded and stood up, picking up the mugs to carry them to the sink. Taeil got up swiftly. Surprisingly, he had such a wonderful time with them but part of him were not yet ready to let them go. Anyway, it was so late, what kind of person would he be allowing them to leave at this hour? Taeil said quietly, looking down at his side, "My sofa’s big enough for you two. You are more than welcome to stay and leave at a more reasonable hour in the morning."</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun and Taeyong looked at each other a moment before returning their gaze to Taeil.</p><p> </p><p>"We wouldn't want to disturb you any further." Taeyong said softly.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I insist."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay then," Taeil said softly, laying the blanket and the pillows he had put on the sofa. It only took him a moment to collect the items, and when he was gone, the two younger boys stripped off to their boxer briefs and stood bare in the middle of the living room. "It's not much, but it'll have to do." Taeil spoke with his head down, his cheeks burning with the intensity he'd never felt before. He'd never been so close to naked people, mostly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's brilliant. Thank you, Taeil hyung."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "We really appreciate you putting up with us." Taeil's head snapped up as he felt warm arms around him. Immediately, his gaze found Jaehyun's as he set out to follow Taeyong's lead. Sandwiched between the two men, a nervous laugh erupted from his lips as his face turned red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey now," Taeil said. "It's not a big deal. Now let me go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boys retreated as Taeil began to gently swat at them, with a playful smile on each of their faces. Taking a step back from them, Taeil took a deep breath that caught his throat quickly as he took them clad in only their boxers in sight. They were both beautifully sculpted as if made of porcelain, no doubt after countless hours in the gym. They had the perfect bodies for matching their perfect faces. The only difference between the two men was that Jaehyun was slightly taller and had a more defined muscle tone, while Taeyong had several tattoos starting from his neck that led down his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A soft chuckle from Taeyong had Taeil's head shot up in embarrassment and his eyes wide. He was literally drooling over them. Clearing his throat, Taeil turned toward the corridor quickly. "Excuse me." he said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil leaned against it, pressing his forehead against the cold wood, inspecting the door that was obviously locked earlier, and groaned internally as his ass muscles clenched with need and heat pooled between his thighs, causing his dick to harden. Of all the people, he had no business looking at those perfect men, let alone lusting like some common slut after them both. However, Taeil could not help his body's reaction and if anyone was to blame, it was them. He doubted the attention they were showing him once more and wondered where this would go after tonight. Had they been looking for a freaky one-night stand? He shook his head with a flush and quickly told himself that it was he who, in fact, had invited them to stay. Taeil forced himself out of the door, not wanting them to come and look for him, and went back into the living room to say goodnight. He stood before them, took a deep breath, keeping his eyes on the ground, and smiled. "I'll just be down the hall if you need anything."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks again, Hyung. " Jaehyun said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking up, Taeil caught his gaze and smiled. "Well, then," He said with a curt nod. "Goodnight then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Goodnight." they said at the same time. Without a look behind him, Taeil rushed off to his room and closed the door with a soft click behind him. Leaning against the door, Taeil sighed and bit his lower lip as he tried to ignore his dick's hardening. He had never felt this way before, not towards anyone, and he did not understand how two godly men, practically strangers to him, could make him feel this way. Yeah, right, in just about every way, they were godlike and beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Taeil put aside his horniness. There was no reason to let his hormones get the best out of him, particularly when he knew in the first place that it wouldn't get him anywhere. There was no way they would want to share any sort of intimacy with him, or anyone, for that matter. Taeil began to remove his clothes with a deep sigh as he crossed his room. There was no point in living, it was late after all. Taeil gathered his night clothes from his bed and made his way to the bathroom to take care of his <em>problem</em>, leaving his clothing scattered across the floor. Taeil got out after taking a cold shower after thirty minutes and went to his cabinet to get a pair of dry boxers. He climbed into his bed quickly and pulled the covers up to his waist, snuggling up and into the pillows. Taeil couldn't help but think at that moment, what if they were into him? A soft giggle went through his lips, and Taeil's eyes closed. Well, it was just absurd, isn't it now? What on earth is he going to do with the two men?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he moved, Jaehyun turned to his side, the bed springs creaking, and looked at Taeyong. The mixed-colored haired man looked up at him with a sheepish grin, and Jaehyun returned it as if it were contagious. Taeyong spoke softly, "He's perfect Jae,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He is." said Jaehyun, his voice just as soft. Taeil was perfect, and to find that out, he didn't have to know the older man long. Sweet, wise, and loving, he is. All he wanted for Taeil was for him to feel a little more confident with himself, which he knew was difficult to do because it seemed like the entire world was frowning at him. The prettiest person was nothing unless they had the attitude and personality with which to go. If you greeted people with words that were so hideous, as Joy did to Taeil earlier that night, then you were as ugly as the words you spoke to him, and, well, Taeil had no ugly bone in his body, and damn it was the body of Taeil that was making Jaehyun hot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun lifted a brow and grinned at his lover. "Do you now, Hyung?" he asked, pretending to be wounded. "I've lost all my appeal then? You just trick me into your bed and then that's it. You're done with me as soon as the gorgeous god with sex appeal walk into the room?" His lower lip jutted out as he gave the man a pout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he scooted closer to Jaehyun, Taeyong merely rolled his eyes, his arms wrapped around his waist as he leaned his head against his chest. "I want you both," he said honestly, and closed his eyes. "and don't act like you don't feel the same."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun pressed his lips to the top of Taeyong's head before resting his cheek there. "I do, Taeyong hyung. More importantly, I think the three of us would get on just well."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "He would complete us."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In response, Jaehyun nodded slightly. Except for the gentle sounds of their breathing, it was silent for a moment. However, their poor Taeil hyung was not confident and he was not at all sure how they would persuade him, let alone, to put the idea up to their hyung without scaring him completely and driving him away. "If you are serious about this we will have to take things slowly."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong shifted his head from under the chin of Jaehyun and looked up at him. "I wouldn't have said anything if I weren't let alone sleeping on this poor excuse for a bed." he whispered harshly. "Are you telling me you don't feel the same, Jae?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun chuckled. "No, hyung, I'm telling you we just need to be slow with him or else we may lose Taeil hyung."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment before sighing softly and resting his head back where he had it, Taeyong gazed into his eyes, happy that Jaehyun was speaking the truth. Despite the emotions that Taeil aroused in him, if he thought Jaehyun was not a hundred percent with him, Taeyong would stand down immediately. The man was his rock, always there for him when he needed him, but his partner, and more importantly, he would never do anything to betray Jaehyun. He meant too much to him, particularly with his ex after the fall out. As Jaehyun called him, he put the thoughts of the bunny beach (bitch) aside and brought his attention to the man who had the potential to be the future, their future. The moment he had first laid his eyes on Taeil he knew there was something special about him. He was short and had soft skin that he wanted, among other things, to sink his teeth right into him before he kissed every inch of the fantastic body of Taeil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As his lower region stirred to life, Taeyong closed his eyes, rubbing against the legs of Jaehyun. "Stop it." Jaehyun hissed, his hand slowly trailing down his side, only to stop at the offending piece of anatomy that had taken him away from his own thoughts. His fingertips brushed it gently from outside the boxers of Taeyong, feeling it anxiously jumping in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong groaned, lifting his head to glare up at the younger. "I can't help it." He said breathlessly. "You on the other hand aren't helping."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun smirked, slipping his hand under his boxers' elastic band, wrapping his calloused fingers around the rigid member of Taeyong, receiving another soft moan. "Please, Jae." begged Taeyong, gently pushing his hips forward, needing friction. "If you aren't going to take care of the problem then get your hands out of my pants."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We shouldn't be doing this." whispered Jaehyun, bending forward to press a kiss on Taeyong's temple before squeezing his cock quickly.  "Hyung, you always get hard in the most inconvenient times." Jaehyun, releasing his erection, removed his hands from the boxers of Taeyong and moved him over to his side, ignoring the gentle whimper of his lover. He pushed his own growing erection against the ass of his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist, stepping up beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong gasped quietly, giving Jaehyun the chance to regain access to his throbbing cock. “If we shouldn't be doing this why are you initiating?"” He asked breathlessly as Jaehyun began to pump his engorged cock in a slow pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Softly chuckling, Jaehyun placed a kiss on the outside of his ear, pumping more quickly. Taeyong's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his hips moving at the pace of the hands of Jaehyun. His breathing was erratic, and he knew that it wouldn't take long for Jaehyun to finish him off. "Hyun," he cried quietly, his head dropping back against the shoulder of the other man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun realized that he was close to the way the older man's body rocked against him, just as he had been several times before. Uncurling his hand from around the erection of Taeyong, Jaehyun removed his hand from the inside of his shorts, stepping away from him. Taeyong groaned as he pulled himself up and turned to face him. "Why did you stop?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun laughed. "Did you honestly think I was going to let you cum, Taeyong hyung? How fair is that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong glared angrily at him. "Fair?!" he asked a little too loudly, prompting a hush from the man in front of him with pink hair. "You're the one that started it!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun, snorting, lifted a brow. "Did I, hyung? Or was it you that assaulted me with your hard on that you got day dreaming about Taeil hyung." A slight smirk formed on his lips as he glared at Taeyong. He shifted to the edge of the bed after a moment and laid down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is all completely stupid." Taeyong muttered, yanking the covers away from Jaehyun and throwing them over his shoulders, his erection long gone. Jaehyun chuckled, scooting closer to the other. "You always get so mad," he said softly as he bent over him. "I was only teasing you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong pouted. "You're mean when you tease."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaning further down, Jaehyun pressed his to Taeyong's lips. "I know." he said softly to them. Jaehyun shifted to lie beside him, lingering just long enough for Taeyong to return his kiss. "I'll take care of you tomorrow, Hyung. I promise." Snuggling beside him, Jaehyun closed his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's try and sleep now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning to face him, Taeyong nodded and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing his head back on his chest and closed his eyes. "I love you, Hyun"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you, too, Hyung."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Teeth chattering, Taeyong opens his eyes, glancing in confusion around the unfamiliar room. It was at that moment that the events of the night came rushing back. He was in the apartment of Taeil, and it was cold as hell. He turned his head and stared at Jaehyun on the other side of the couch, cocooning the whole blanket. It's no wonder he was cold, he thought, frowning. He reached, crawling forward, to get some of the sheets, if not some of Jaehyun's own body heat, when he pulled his arm from under the covers and smacked him. "Go away." He groaned, sleepily, snuggling deeper into the warmth that Taeyong had so desired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoping that Taeil had another blanket he could spare, Taeyong crawled out of bed and made his way down the hall, if not, he was sure that he'd transform into a human popsicle. He couldn't understand how someone could live like this, but at the same time he knew Taeil didn't want to. No one will, and knowing that there was nothing he really could do broke his heart. Stopping at Taeil's entrance, he wondered whether the hyung should even bother him, but he couldn't just walk away at the moment he learned. He wanted to see Taeil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong turned it slowly to keep quiet as he take ahold of the door knob, but it creaked loudly as he pushed the door open, causing him to swear under his breath as he remained still. He crept inside after a moment when he was sure that there was no sound from inside the room other than Taeil's own gentle breathing. The moment he got to the edge of his bed, and the flawless pale face of Taeil came into view under the light of the moon, he knew that he had made a mistake.  Taeyong only hoped that he would be able to control himself. Could he leave this room? As he reached out to gently touch Taeil's back, Jaehyun's warning came to his mind. They needed to be slow or else risk scaring him away. He just has to behave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Taeil hyung," Taeyong whispered. Taeil stirred slightly, peaking through hooded eyes up at him. What a lovely man Taeil was thinking sleepily, clearly a result of a lovely dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm cold. Jaehyun is keeping all the blanket to himself." Taeyong pouted. "Can I share yours?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil gazed at him for a moment, before scooting over, unblinking.  "Oh," he murmured, his sleeping voice groggy. "Sure."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Taeil lifted the covers, Taeyong grinned softly, all the invitation he wanted. He slipped under the covers and quivered in relief at the warmth the elder offered him, crawling onto the bed. Taeyong wrapped his arms around Taeil's waist, snuggling at his side, pulling him close, allowing the blanket to fall down on their shoulders. "Thank you, Hyung." He softly sighed and closed his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil looked at him for a moment, and sleep soon took over. This is the weirdest dream that he's ever had. He felt so real. Yawning, Taeil closed his eyes and snuggled to his side, letting sleep once again take over him, allowing the dream to take its course.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Stretching out, Jaehyun searched for Taeyong only to find the empty side of the sofa.  Frowning and opening his eyes, he stood up. "Hyung?" he called out, sleep in his voice still clear. Looking around, he noticed that the guy was nowhere in sight and deepened his frown. Where the fuck would he have gone? Jaehyun pulled himself up and off the sofa while wrapping the covers around his shoulder and went out in search of his missing partner. Thinking that he had awakened and had made his way to the kitchen to spend some time with Taeil, only to find the kitchen dark and silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun left the kitchen and went down the hall. The bathroom was open and empty, leaving Taeil's room only. Stopping at the door of the bedroom, he got his head stuck inside. Brow raised, looked at the two, cuddled together, and sleeping peacefully. He found his lips smiling and quickly crossed the room and made his way to the other side of the bed, climbing up and snuggling against the back of Taeil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't know why he wasn't originally invited to this party, but he wasn't going to be upset at the moment. Jaehyun closed his eyes and, leaning his head on his shoulder, fell back into a deep sleep.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>It was hot for Taeil, sweat pooling down his chest along with his forehead. He shifted, attempting to push the blankets off, but he opened his eyes to try to untangle himself when they proved to be too tight. The last thing Taeil had expected to see was the guy he had dreamed of being wrapped in the covers with him all night long. His breath caught in his throat as his face turned crimson.  Taeil tried to roll away from him quickly, but crashed into somebody behind him. His face burned hotter as his eyes landed on Jaehyun as he turned his back. His mind was filled with memories from last night and Taeil couldn't recall them coming to his bed. Taeil left them in the living room, right? He went over the covers, panicking slightly, and crawled backwards until he reached the end of the bed and crawled off. His panic instantly eased a bit when Taeil noticed his clothes were still intact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil sighed, rubbing his eyes, and headed out of the bedroom. His bed had too many bodies in it. He just wanted to relax for a moment. Dragging his feet down the corridor, Taeil stopped by the bathroom to wash his face and relieve himself. It was quarter past nine by the time he made it to the living room. He knew it was important for him to get dressed and ready for his day. Today was the day he needed to find a job and a place to stay, as he would be homeless soon enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil pulled his legs up to his chest as he sat on the sofa in his living room and sighed. How easily one's life can collapse into shit. He went from living a decent life with a fantastic career to this.  Taeil lay down with a groan and closed his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staring up at the ceiling, as his stomach grumbled, Jaehyun stretched. He had only woken up moments ago and was only dreaming about going back to sleep, but his stomach had other plans. He was hungry. Looking over at Taeyong, he grinned before throwing back his covers quietly. When breakfast was ready, he would wake him up, in the meantime he was going to find Taeil and have a little one at a time with the gorgeous man. Just as he made it to the door, the groggy voice of Taeyong stopped him in his tracks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where are you going, Jae?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun smiled and leaned against the door frame. "To make some breakfast, Hyung."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong, rubbing his eyes, stretches and pushes aside the covers. "I'll help." he said, getting to his feet. He instantly placed a kiss against the man's lips, making his way to Jaehyun's side. "Even though you did try to freeze me to death last night." he pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “I did not!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, you did. Why else do you think I ended up in Taeil hyung's bed?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun looked at his lover and narrowed his eyes. "Because you are a horny little bastard?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though he knew that there was truth to that, Taeyong snorted. "Try again. It was because you stole all the covers and I quote told me to go away when I try to get close to you. Whatever the fuck that means."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun started chuckling. "Okay, so I probably did," he said, leaning forward and pressing Taeyong's lips. "I'm sorry, Hyung."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once more, Taeyong snorted and took Jaehyun's hand, leading him down the hall. "Let's find Taeil hyung and see what he is in the mood for."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking Taeyong's hand Jaehyun lead him down the hall, stopping in the living room when his eyes landed on his sleeping form. "We kicked Taeil hyung from his bed." Taeyong said with a frown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Appears so."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "We're jerks."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "That we are." Taeyong frowned, glaring at Jaehyun. Lifting his shoulders in a shrug he met his lover’s gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What did you want me to say?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know, Jae. Something a bit more reassuring?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun shrugged again and ran his fingers through his hair. "Let's make him breakfast and make it up to him then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Or you could have just said that from the beginning."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong, releasing Jaehyun's hand, made his way toward the kitchen. He looked inside, moving towards the freezer, then frowned as Jaehyun stood behind him. "Nothing in here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun, towering over him, peered inside. "Not even milk?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he moved to close the fridge door, Taeyong shook his head. Jaehyun stepped aside quickly and went to the cabinets. With a frown, "They are empty too, Hyung."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Does he not eat?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun shrugged, taking a deep breath. "Or he can't afford to." He said simply recalling the notice last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong looked up at Jaehyun, deepening his frown. He couldn't imagine living from day to day like that, unsure of where his next meal would come from. Just when he was about to open his mouth and say that the phone had just started to ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking at each other, both boys shrug, understanding that it would not be in the best interest of Taeil for them to respond to his personal calls. The responding machine picked up after a few moments and Taeil's sweet voice filled the room, apologizing for not being able to take the call and that as soon as possible he would get back to the caller.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Moon Taeil," an angry male voice chimed after the notes beep. "What the hell has gotten into you? Acting like a whore?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who is that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shh!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't shush me, Hyung!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shh!" Taeyong murmured giving Jaehyun a pointed look. Pressing his lips closed, he gave the other man a pointed look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know, I'm not going to get into this over the answering machine. Call me when you get this. And Taeil you are going to have to make other plans for dinner tonight. I can't keep supporting you. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The phone went off with a click, and Jaehyun raised a brow at Taeyong. "Who still has an answering machine?" Taeyong asked after a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Really, Hyung?!" exclaimed Jaehyun. "After all that, that is all you have to ask?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong shrugged, frowning. “What am I supposed to ask, Jaehyun? It was obviously not his mother, so it would be his father, so asking who is useless. It might prove to be more trouble than it's worth calling him back and threatening him. The last thing we want is for me to go after him because I'm going to kill him.” He finished with a sigh. After a moment, he walked into the living room, grabbed his clothing, and started to dress quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you doing?” Jaehyun asked softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Obviously, I'm going to go shopping because Taeil hyung's piece of shit parents is leaving him to starve."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun nodded, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Taeyong's cheek. "Aren't you just the knight in shining armor, Taeyong hyung. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll be back soon." He said sticking his tongue out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Best keep that in your mouth of you know what's good for you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Taeyong waved and headed out the door.</p>
<p>The sound of door closing had Taeil leaping up in bed. Had he forgotten to keep the door locked? Was he robbed?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay, Hyung." Jaehyun said softly, moving to take a seat next to him on the sofa bed. "That was just Taeyong hyung. He popped off to the shop really quick. He'll be back." He said offering him a smile.</p>
<p>"It's okay, Hyung." said Jaehyun gently, moving to take a seat on the sofa next to him. "That was just Taeyong hyung. He went off to the shop really quick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh," Taeil said softly as he looked up, blushing at Jaehyun. He had forgotten for a moment that he wasn't alone. The night before, Taeyong and Jaehyun had stayed there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Why?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun shrugged. "Food." He said simply. "You were fresh out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil blushed. For weeks, his kitchen had been bare. However, he hadn't expected them to find out. "I'm sorry I don't have much to offer."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun snorted. "Hyung, the least we can do is feed you seeing as you took us in last night and then proceeded to allow us to steal your bed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys have never been a trouble," Taeil said softly. "How did you two end up in my room, though?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun started to laugh. "Apparently Taeyong hyung found his way to you seeking heat. He blamed me of hogging the covers. Me on the other hand, I woke up alone and found you two together. "He shrugged. "I invited myself to the party."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh." Taeil chuckled, now making sense of why he woke up in his bed with two godlike creatures. Not because they wanted to be there, but because it was cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anyway, again, sorry about that." Taeil shrugged. "No worries, really." He smiled. Standing up, Jaehyun grabs his own clothes and dresses himself quickly. "So Taeil hyung, tell me about yourself."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he watched Jaehyun pull his jeans over his well-toned legs and the groin in his legs started to twinkle, Taeil blushed, recalling the night before returning full force. "What do you want to know?" asked Taeil softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Everything," grinned Jaehyun, a knowing glint in his eyes, his cheeks revealing his stunning dimples. Taeil was affected by it, and he enjoyed it. Sexual attractiveness alone also can give them a chance. "Friends, family, boyfriend or girlfriend?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My dad died when I was one and my mom remarried an asshole when I was three.” Taeil said softly. "My stepfather is a monster. He said he married my mom because he wants to taste me. Since then, I decided to ignore him and his existent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun frowned. "Did he? I mean did he rape you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I didn’t give him a chance to do anything and I only went home when my mom was there.” He mumbled. “Don’t worry. Nothing happened. I swear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing what Taeil had said made Jaehyun’s blood boil. He wanted to kill that son of a-, he would have to tell Taeyong what happened. They would plan how to torture that “asshole”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What about your friends, Hyung?" Jaehyun asked wanting to changing the subject.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't really have any." Taeil said simply. "Until recently I worked most of time. I didn't have time to socialize."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not even a single friend?" He frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil thought for a moment and shook his head afterwards. Not many people have his time of day. Taeil couldn't even recall getting friends in school for real. Either they were mean, or they only said hello.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, Taeil hyung, now you have two and Taeyong hyung and I aren't going anywhere." He offered with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smile appeared from Taeil, uncertain how real it was, but it was a friendly gesture. "Thanks, Jaehyun."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun winked, finally picking up his shirt and pulling it over his head "Lover?" He asked as his smoothed out his tshirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh, no."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Good."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil blushed and looked up at Jaehyun, puzzled as to what he meant by that, but instead of going into the embarrassing truth that Taeil had never dated anyone, he let it pass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What about you?" Taeil asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What about me, hyung?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Friends, family, boyfriend or girlfriend. " Taeil blushed causing Jaehyun to chuckle.</p>
<p>"I grew up in a pretty large family. I have two younger siblings, Jung Seokhoon and Seokkyung-they’re twins, then there is me, two older cousins and a dog. They are all back in America with our parents. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, wow, that must have been fun growing up. I've always wanted a big and happy family."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun smiled. "It was certainly exciting, Taeil hyung. Rarely quiet. I don't think I would give them up for the world, though there were times I would have loved to lock the lot of them in the cupboard. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil giggled. "Alright, fair enough. What about friends?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun took a seat next to Taeil, and gave him a smile. "Ok, I've got 18 close friends named NCT. Needless to say, Taeyong hyung is my best friend.  Couldn't ask for another one in fact.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's good."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know." He gave the elder a smile. "As for a significant other..." Jaehyun's words trailed off as the front door opened and Taeyong walked in, both arms full of bags. "Taeyong hyung." He ended with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Taeyong," Taeil said softly, jumping off the sofa bed and making it to his side to assist with the bags, not catching Jaehyun's answer like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, hyung." answered Taeyong. "I've got this." he said quickly, making his way to the kitchen with the two at his heel. Laying the bags down on the table, he turned and grinned at them. "So, I need you two outside of the kitchen."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he started taking groceries out of the bags, Jaehyun raised his brow, a chuckle passing through his lips. "Why do you want us to leave?" he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong frowned, sticking out his tongue. "So I can focus on cooking. The two of you would just become distractions."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In response, Jaehyun opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed his mouth at the glare that Taeyong rapidly shot him. He said instead, "Call us if you need anything, Hyung."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Working together the trio quickly got everything put away before Taeyong shooed them from the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks again, Jaehyun." Taeil said softly</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Don't thank me, Hyung." Jaehyun replied. "That was all Taeyong hyung and he wouldn't have any other way. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Still, thank you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun smiled, Taeil sat down on the sofa and looked up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You never answered the last question." Taeil said softly, folding his hands into his lap and looking down at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, yes, significant other." Jaehyun said, sitting next to him. "I am currently in a committed relationship." He replied honestly. "With Taeyong hyung."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil’s eyes widened and forced himself to nod. “I see.” He knew now that there was no way in which any of them had any interest in him. His lips make a soft giggle. How could Taeil not have known? They were incredibly cute together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's wonderful, Jae."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But I have a secret for you, Hyung."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil looked up at him. "What's that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Taeyong hyung and I are both interested in you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil’s smile quickly faded and his brows furrowed. "But why?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun chuckled. "What a silly question."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A ridiculous question”, replied Taeyong, walking into the living room. "Can't you see how amazing you are, Taeil hyung?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil blushed and looked down at his hands again. Why were they doing these things to him? They were in a committed relationship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong shifted and sat down on Taeil's other side, reaching out and holding his hand to make Taeil look up at him. "I know it's strange, Hyung but this is something we are serious about. We want to try this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Strange? It's unusual."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Even so," Jaehyun said softly. "But who cares? It's our lives."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But both of you?" Taeil questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"All three of us." Taeyong said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But what if it doesn't work? What about your friendship?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We are all adult here." Jaehyun said softly. "If it doesn't work out it doesn't work out. We will all remain friends, but it doesn't have to be like that right now. We can start off slow. Go on a date with each of us."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil looked from each of them, uncertain. What could two perfect men possibly want with someone like him. He was thin and was far from being attractive. If they honestly wanted someone they could do a lot better than him, both of them could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"At least think on it, Hyung." said Taeyong softly. "Lunch is ready. We can all go sit down and eat and we will give you time to think about it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil looked up at Taeyong and nodded. After a moment the trio go up and made their way to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We should let you know though," Jaehyun said as he pulled out Taeil’s chair. "That tonight we will be leaving for Japan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh." Taeil said taking his seat and thanking them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We have a concert to perform, but we will be back." Taeyong said, sitting across from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And you are more than welcome to come along."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I couldn't do that." Taeil said softly. "I don’t want to disturb you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You wouldn't be." Taeyong and Jaehyun said in unison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I really couldn't though. I need to find a job anyway."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boys nodded in understanding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "But I will." Taeil said softly. "I'll go on a date with each of you."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HIIII. Sorry for the slow update. Finals is approaching but I've made time to update</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong groaned, his head dropping back onto the cuddly pillow, as his fingers found and rooted in his lover's hair. "Jae," the word came out of his tongue as a hiss, his voice still distorted from that evening's concert, and his hips involuntarily buckled forward. He raised his head and stared down at Jaehyun with hooded eyes. Only gazing at Jaehyun's mouth delicately wrapped around the girth of his dick, he moved him to the verge.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun looked up at him, smirking as much as he could with Taeyong's generous cock stretching out his mouth. He realized that his hyung was close by the way his balls were tightening in his palm. Pulling up, he swirled his tongue around his head, causing a little pop to come out of his mouth. "Don't you fucking cum yet." he said, threatening to crawl up his body.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong groaned, putting his head back on the pillow, raising his hands and covering his face with both of his hands. "Baby, " he said, breathlessly. "Please," he said, "he knew he couldn't hang on, and he knew that Jaehyun knew that. Sexual tension emerged between the last week and then getting met sexy as a fuck Taeil didn't help either. The slightest touch threatened to blow him up everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you begging, Hyung? " Jaehyun asked, looking up as he hovered over him, taking his hands from his face and gazing down into his lover's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong suppressed a groan, his eyes traveling from Jaehyun to his mouth. Those lips that had done wonderful things to his now throbbing dick. I mean, screw it, he thought. Reaching up, he pulled Jaehyun's mouth close to his own, forcing his tongue to move through his lips into a warm crevasse. Jaehyun resisted a moment before melting into him with a moan, his own tongue vying for dominance.</p><p> </p><p>Without moving their lips apart, Taeyong flipped them, tired of the games. If Jaehyun wasn't going to fuck him, he was going to take what he wanted. Trailing a hand down the thin frame of his lover, stopping when he touched his dick. It was slick, covered with a thin layer of precum. He stroked him a few times, relishing the sounds of Jaehyun's muffled moans before tearing his mouth away from him.</p><p> </p><p>They were both breathless, wanting more than the other one was actually offering. "Don't do it, Hyung." Jaehyun said, a sound of warning in his voice as Taeyong rose to his knees.</p><p> </p><p>"Jung Yoonoh. Would you shut that massive hole in your face?" Taeyong groaned, lifting Jaehyun's legs over his shoulders. The man underneath him was tensed as he spat in his hand before caressing his dick gently.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung," Jaehyun warned.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring him, Taeyong aligned his now slick dick to Jaehyun's opening, pushing further. Jaehyun's legs became immediately limp, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Whether Taeyong knew it or not, that was just what he wanted. During lovemaking, he was so careful with him, like he was a delicate doll, and sometimes he just wanted to be fucked raw and rough.</p><p> </p><p>His fingers took hold of the bed sheets, turning them with each of Taeyong's desperate thrusts writhing underneath him. The sound of Taeyong's grunts makes his balls tighten that much more. "Fuck, Taeyong, harder!" he moaned.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong moaned, slamming hard on him, relentlessly. He was on the edge, and he knew that Jaehyun was just as good as the way he had desperately shifted underneath him, trying to meet each of his thrusts. "Cum," he grumbled, wrapping his hands around Jaehyun's cock.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun's body trembled, and a strangled moan passed through his lip, and his hips thrust into Taeyong's side. It was all he needed, that simple word, to get him to shoot his ejaculate over his chest and Taeyong's side. The elder was still on top of him, a low groan passing through his lips as he came moments after him.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun dropped his legs from Taeyong's shoulder, allowing the other man to collapse on top of him. Taeyong nuzzled his face into Jaehyun's neck, breathing heavily. "Feel better? " Jaehyun chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong snorted, kissing his neck gently. Jaehyun wrapped his arms around the muscular frame of Taeyong, his fingertips gently tracing the outline of their dog Ruby's tattoo within his arm. Taeyong had several who littered his body, but their dog had always been his favorite. Trailing his hand down his back, he cupped his butt lightly before hitting it. "Come on, let's go shower. "</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong groaned, rolling off his side of the bed. "Can't we just sleep, Jae?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun sat up slowly, frowning his mouth. "Lee Taeyong, you're sticky and gross and my ass is full of your jizz."</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong was laughing, sitting up as Jaehyun got to his feet. "More like running down your leg, Hyun. "</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun chuckled at him. "Hyung, I'm taking a shower. I advise you come with me or you'll be sleeping alone tonight. "</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong got up with a soft sigh and followed him to the restroom. He leaned against the sink as Jaehyun began the bath. "How do you think Taeil hyung is doing? " he asked after a moment of silence.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun raised his shoulders and shrugged before entering the tub, loving the warm water as it washed over him. "We should have asked for his phone number before we left. We could have called and checked on him. "</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong sighed and climbed into the shower behind him. They didn't think they were going to ask, but what they have was his address. They were sure to write it down right after they had gotten with Taeil's landlord and paid his rent to date. The last thing they wanted was to go back to Busan and discover out he was homeless. Wrapping his arms around the slender waist of the other man, he placed kisses on his ear. "We aren't going to be gone much longer, you know. "</p><p>Jaehyun leaned back into his embrace, closing his eyes. "I know, but I still would have liked to hear Taeil hyung’s voice.”</p><p> </p><p>"See his gorgeous face. " Taeyong reached out and took a body wash and a sponge.</p><p> </p><p>"Those amazing kissable lips and those thick thighs. I would love to get in between those thighs and bury my face in the tight ass of his that I'm pretty sure has never been touched. "</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong chuckled, lathering the sponge with soap. "Are you going to take Taeil hyung dinner first, Jae? " He asked as he softly began to wash the younger one's body.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean I'm going to try not to jump his bones,hyung but damn he turn me on." Jaehyun took the sponge from Taeyong's hand and dropped it before leading his hand to his full erect cock.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong's hand enclosed him, stroking softly. "Didn't you just cum?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun closed his eyes, resting his head on Taeyong's shoulder, a gentle hum of gratitude passing through his lips. Taeyong tightened his grip and his stroke became firmer. His hips clenched into his side, aching to release one more time.</p><p> </p><p>"You're such a horny kid," Taeyong whispered in his ear. " I bet you add imagining his plump lips wrapped around your cock right now, aren't you? Wet and warm. Taeil hyung’s tongue caressing you in just the right spots. "</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun moaned, his hips trembling with his impending release. "Hyung. "</p><p> </p><p>"His smooth and hairless chest pressed against your thighs. He's just as excited as you are. Do you feel Taeil hyung’s cock hardening? "</p><p> </p><p>"Please, " he whispered. "Fuck." Jaehyun moaned, ejaculating straight into Taeyong's palm. He carried him as he was briefly limp in his embrace.</p><p> </p><p>"Feel better. "</p><p> </p><p>Composing himself, Jaehyun stood, his breathing still labored, and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong was laughing, bending down to pick up the sponge. "Let's get washed up before you get another stiffy. I want to get up early tomorrow and run a few errands before we head to Osaka for the concert."</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun leaned forward and pressed his lips to his, smirking. "What do you have in mind? "</p><p> </p><p>“Shopping."</p><p>***</p><p>Taeil took a deep breath as he entered the house of his mother. He avoided them and this conversation as long as he could. Putting in new applications and dropping out a variety of resumes. It wasn't as if it wasn't a valid excuse to be late. Taeil desperately needed a job, and quickly, but that didn't mean that his mother and stepfather weren't going to be angry with him.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath when he approached the entrance, Taeil knocked before the door opened. Unlocked, he pushed the door open and stepped inside just as his mother walked out of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"About damn time. "</p><p> </p><p>Looking down at his feet, Taeil apologized quietly. " I got carried away looking for a job. "</p><p> </p><p>"Any luck? " Dantae asked sternly. His stepfather came out of the living room and made his way to his mother. Taeil might say that he was trying to be kind, but he had never been good at masking what he really felt.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil raised his eyes and shrugged. He didn't want to go on with a little chat. This talk, or whatever his mother and husband had planned, needed to get over with him so that he could get home and prepare his schedule for tomorrow. Not to mention Taeil was positive that he didn't have any interest in hearing a lecture that he was sure he was about to receive. "I'm sure that's not why you wanted me over when we talked this morning." The sound of his voice made Taeil feel fragile, like a kid who thought they were wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right, it's not, " Taeil watched his mother turn and go back to the kitchen. She called after him for a moment, and Taeil followed him, but before he went to the place where his mother was, he felt that Dantae had slapped his ass. Taeil was disgusted. As he got into the kitchen, his mother was sitting at the table, asking him to take a seat across from them. Taeil looked nervously, taking a seat.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what is this about?" Taeil asked after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Dantae glared, telling Taeil that he did not appreciate his attempt at ignorance. "The other night at the club," he said. "You do not solicited clients for sex for higher tips!" he concluded, his voice octaves higher than when he started speaking.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil paled. "I never did that! I would never do that! "</p><p> </p><p>"Are you saying that Joy lied to me? " His mother placed her elbows on the kitchen table and leaned forward.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Taeil yelled, outraged. "Mom, you know me. I would never...</p><p> </p><p>"Do I? " She yelled over him. "You say that Joy lied, but this tells me differently," The look of anger on her face as she pushed a tabloid magazine towards him had made Taeil afraid to move. Glancing down on the front page he saw an image of him with Taeyong and Jaehyun right before they got into the cab. "But yet you left with them. "</p><p> </p><p>Tears sprang to Taeil's eyes as he met his mother's gaze. "It's not like that... "</p><p> </p><p>"Not like that!?" Taeil cringed, closing his eyes tightly allowing the tears to fall from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"It's disgraceful! Do you understand the implications of this? The things people are saying about you? About us? About my place of business?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mom... "</p><p> </p><p>"Moon Taeil, I don't want to hear it. You need to think before... You need to fucking think! Spreading your tight ass because money is tight?!" screamed Dantae.</p><p> </p><p>"No... "</p><p> </p><p>"I can't have you work for me anymore, nor am I going to pay you for that night. I'm sure they tipped you well anyway. "</p><p> </p><p>Taeil held his sob back and got to his feet. "Joy lied. " he said strongly. "I ran into them by chance when I left. Nothing happened between us. " he said, wiping the tears out of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You know they aren't interested in you Taeil. You are far from their type. They are just going to take what they want and they will leave. "</p><p> </p><p>Taeil shook his head. "And what if they were interested in me? Would that be so bad?"</p><p> </p><p>His stepfather laughed. "Celebrities don't date people like <em>you</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Taeil stared at his mother in disbelief, swallowing hard. She didn’t even get angry at her husband or protected him from the hurtful words. Without a word Taeil turned on heel and ran, ignoring his mother's pleas to stop. He didn't want to hear anymore of what she had to say. It wasn't like she was believing anything he had to say anyway. They could just go on believing all the lies Joy spilled from her perfectly painted lips.</p><p> </p><p>Running down the street, Taeil stopped, winding and hailing a taxi. He just wanted to go home and crawl into his bed and forget that the whole day had ever happened-for as long as he had a home anyway.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, Taeil walked into the lobby of his apartment complex, his face red and his eyes burning. He tried to wait until he got home, but Taeil broke down the moment the cab door closed. All his stepfather, particularly his mother's words, were tearing him down. Despite nothing going on, what if they were right? What if the only thing they wanted from Taeil was sex? After all, he wasn't anything extraordinary.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly rubbing his eyes, Taeil ran over to his mailbox, taking the key out of his pocket. His stepfather  had to be right. There was no justification for two perfectly beautiful men to be interested in someone like him. They probably just thought he was easy. Taeil couldn't let this go any further than that. He wouldn't see them again. Period.</p><p> </p><p>Opening his mailbox, Taeil stared at the package inside. He read the mobile logo on the packaging, and then his name. He gave up his cellphone months earlier. This had to be a kind of mistake. Taking the rest of the mail, Taeil went up to his room to open the package as he walked. Inside was a brand new iPad.</p><p> </p><p>Standing outside his door Taeil picked it up, breathless. He definitely didn't order this. It was way out of his budget. Swallowing he turned it on, curiosity encouraging him. He had to send it back, but it didn't mean he couldn't look at it. Right?</p><p> </p><p>The moment the phone powered on it lit up with a text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hyung, call  me when you get this -Taeyong </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Staring down at the phone Taeil swallowed, so many emotions over coming him. What had they done?</p><p> </p><p>The phone rang twice before it was picked up. "Why did you do this? "</p><p> </p><p>"Well, hello to you too Taeil Hyung "Taeyong said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil sighed. "Why? "</p><p> </p><p>"Because we had no way of getting in touch with you and we wanted to?"</p><p> </p><p>"You need to take it back. "</p><p> </p><p>"Why would we do that? It's a gift. It's yours, hyung. "</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I can't accept it. It's too much and my mother is already convinced that I'm selling myself to you two to make my bills. How would I explain this?!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Update is early! Well, sembreak is just around the corner and I have time to write something spicy. Hope you like it</p><p>P.S <br/>It's my early birthday gift for Jaehyun</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeil looked at the phone on his nightstand as it began to ring again. They called him at least twice in the last eight days, but he never responded. Part of him knew he should just turn off the device, but the other part struggled not to respond. Taeil cut them off the other night, both men speaking at the same moment, by hanging up the phone. He hadn't spoken to either of them in a long time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil hauled his quilt up over his shoulders, closed his eyes, and rolled over to face the opposite direction as the ringing stopped. He discovered that Taeyong and Jaehyun had done more than just buy him a phone since the last time he spoke with them. They'd gone behind his back and taken it upon themselves to pay Taeil's rent as well. It made him believe that his stepdad was correct and that they did want to buy him off for sex. Even so, it didn't make sense. They could have anyone they liked based solely on their appearance. What could they possibly find remotely intriguing about Taeil?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil threw back the covers and crawled out of bed, deciding it was time to stop moping. It was already half past twelve, and he would usually be out and about, taking him through the city. Taeil dragged his feet through his apartment before heading to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. There was no point in going to the kitchen to get something to eat when he had just completed the last can of tuna for dinner the night before. Taeil's bottom lip trembled at the thought, and tears welled up in his eyes. Why was society so harsh? He never understood why ugly people like him couldn't be valued, but that could be because he was at the bottom of the ladder. At the very least, his mother might accept him, but that was clearly not going to happen either. Taeil had only recently learned to accept himself, and he wasn't sure how he felt about himself now. A few simple words utterly ripped him apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil turned to face the full-length mirror behind his bathroom door and looked at his reflection. Eyebags under his eyes, chapped lips, and a generally unappealing face. Taeil despised these aspects of himself the most. So much for learning to love himself, he thought, his vision blurred by tears. Taeil found herself falling to the bathroom floor, pulling his knees to his chest, as his sobs became uncontrollable. When the tears finally stopped flowing, it felt like hours had passed, but it didn't stop the sobs that shook his body. Taeil, according to his stepfather and mother, would never be worth anyone's time the way he was now, but that had never seemed to bother him before. He'd accepted that aspect of himself, and then...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil raised his head as he heard his doorbell ring. He didn't have any friends, so he couldn't imagine anyone on the other side being important. If anything, it was his mother coming to lecture him once more, and Taeil didn't want to hear it. Before he could take another lashing from her, he needed to repair what she had already broken. The bell rang again and again, causing him to sigh impatiently. "All right, I'll be there!" Taeil exclaimed as he slowly rose to his feet. Taeil, on the other hand, was going to take his time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil looked in the mirror again and noticed how red and puffy his eyes were. His mother would notice that he was crying. Would she be upset? Taeil dragged his feet slowly across his apartment after opening the bathroom door, ignoring the excessive chime of his door bell. Taeil took a deep breath before unlocking the door and slowly opening it. "Look, mom, I'm really not..." His voice trailed off abruptly when he met Taeyong and Jaehyun. "What are you two doing here?" he inquired quietly, his eyes falling to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong's hand slipped from the doorbell to his side. He wasn't even sure Taeil was home at first, and now he wishes she hadn't been. His flawless pale skin was flushed, and his eyes were swollen and red from days of crying. His heart sank as a result. All he wanted to do was pull him into his arms, but Taeil looked so frail in front of them, as if the slightest touch would cause him to crumble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What happened to you, Hyung?" Jaehyun  inquired, reaching forward and raising his chin to look into her eyes. "Can you tell me why you're crying?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil took a step back from his touch and exhaled deeply. They must have called earlier to inform him that they were on their way. Taeil ignored his question and forced himself to stand a little taller, clearing his throat. "The phone is located in another room. Just stay right here and I'll go get it for you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Taeil hyung, we don't want it." Taeyong eventually spoke up, stepping inside as Taeil turned to leave despite his instructions to wait. The sound of the door clicking shut told him that Jaehyun had also ignored it. "It was a present."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil slowly turned to face them, his lower lip lightly biting. "I didn't ask for it, after all. I'm not interested."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun crossed his arms across his chest and locked his gaze on Taeil for a moment. "What's the deal, Hyung? Because your mentally unstable stepfather and mother told you stories? All the while making you doubt your worth and our intentions toward you?" He inquired, his tone solemn. "Rather than making assumptions about them, why don't you ask us what our intentions are? Because I have no intention of paying anyone for sex. Never before. It will never happen. Simply put, I don't have to."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jae," Taeyong said quietly, his hand resting on his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun simply shrugged and gave him a quick glance. "No,"   He stated it clearly. "Taeil hyung needs to stand up for himself and think for himself. If I have to tell him things he doesn't want to hear, so be it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil opened his lips, but nothing came out. He couldn't stop the tears from welling up beneath his lashes. He watched as Jaehyun simply shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not having any of that." Jaehyun was referring to his tears when he said this. "Taeil hyung, go wash your face and put on some clothes. We'll be leaving in 10 minutes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Taeil turned and went down the hallway, Taeyong punched Jaehyun in the arm. "You can't tell him to think for himself and then tell him what to do." He was enraged. "You're being a jerk."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a sigh, Jaehyun shrugged and sat down on the couch in the living room. Taeyong joined him a split second later. "What exactly do you have planned?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're taking him out and show him how Moon Taeil should be treated." He stated it bluntly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for the short update. Things are going roughly and I don't have strength to write longer chapter. Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>